The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems (IHSs), and more particularly to a safe unattended wake system for an IHS.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system (IHS). An IHS generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Conventional IHSs typically implement power-saving schemes such as, for example, schemes according to the Advanced Configuration and Power Interface (ACPI) specification, that power down the IHS to some reduced power state in order to conserve power when the IHS is not being used. For example, the ACPI specification includes a number of states such as working states (e.g., G0 or S0), sleeping states (e.g., G1, S1, S2, S3, or S4), soft off states (e.g., G2 or S5), and mechanical off states (e.g., G3). However, IHSs are also currently implementing always on, always connected (AOAC) systems that allow the IHS to wake from a reduced power state unattended (e.g., without intervention from an IHS user) to, for example, retrieve IHS data and/or other system information such that IHS information in the IHS is up to date when the IHS user decides to use the IHS. The implementation of AOAC systems in the IHS raises a number of issues.
One issue that AOAC systems raise includes a risk of damage to IHS components. For example, if an unattended wake is performed on an IHS while the IHS is in a vibration and/or shock environment (e.g., carried by a user, in the trunk of a car, stored on a plane, etc.), that vibration and/or shock may be transmitted to hard disk drives (HDDs) in the IHS. This vibration and/or shock can cause damage to the HDD such as, for example, damage to the HDD platter and/or crashing of the heads that can lead to loss of data, warranty costs, and a bad customer experience. Such HDD damage is typically prevented using shock and free fall sensors that are integrated into the HDD. However, the HDD and its integrated sensors do not receive power in reduced power states, which allows the IHS to wake from the reduced power state, operate the HDD (e.g., spin the platter(s), actuate the heads, etc.), and cause the damage discussed above.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved wake system.